Saving Kita
by XxPuzzleshippingxX
Summary: Naruto and his friends have an important misson to rescue a strange girl, she is apparently very important so they must all take up the challange. What will happen on this strange misson?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early morning in Konoha. The birds had awoken from their sleep chirping in delight at the warm rays of sun light seeping through the leaves on the trees. Children were playing happily full of energy whilst the parents were walking sluggishly behind. A certain sleeping ninja was hugging his blanket with his legs rapped around it as well, snoring softly with a large amount of drool escaping from the side of his mouth, soaking the quilt with saliva. He was talking quietly in his sleep, and sometimes shouting random words unexpectedly. The orange alarm clock located on a small wooden side table ticked on waiting for half past seven, when it would go off. It ticked on, the big hand edging close to its target. The clock struck seven thirty releasing a load ringing noise awaking the young ninja from his sleep. Two soft royal blue eyes fluttered open still blurred from sleep. The young child brought his tanned hand to stop that infernal contraption then to cover his eyes from the blinding sun which he was not used to yet so early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes childishly and sat up, stretching his arms high in the air, yawning loudly as he did. He itched his back whilst taking off the cute panda hat he wore in his sleep revealing golden spiky hair slightly ruffled from sleep. He rotated to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the cold wood floor causing a tingling sensation to run up his spine. The young ninja grabbed a carton of fresh milk from the fridge and made his way to the balcony. He took a large gulp and exhaled once he had finished drinking placing his arms on top of each other, leaning on the cold metal ledge. He let his eyes close as the warm summers air gently caress his face, his hair swaying softly in the breeze. A content smile plastered the flawless face of the young hyperactive ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He itched his nose with his fore finger and made his way back to his room. Naruto made his favourite meal, Ramen. Sitting down at the wooden table with a chequered red and white tea towel placed over it, Naruto grabbed his chopsticks, thanking no one imparticular for the food, then with delight tucked in to his ramen pot. Naruto slurped up his meal loudly almost chocking at how fast he was eating. Once he had finished, he changed into his usual outfit, adjusting the neck and the zips, making sure everything was perfect. He placed his headband gently on his forehead and fastened it tightly around his head. He looked in the mirror one last time before making his way outside. Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked proudly down the half deserted streets making his way to the bridge for his mission. He walked past shops and said hello to the Ramen store owner and also bumped into Konahamaru. They had a brief conversation before going there separate ways for the day. Naruto whistled a cheerful song nearing the bridge. Once he got there he saw his arch rival and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He was dressed in his usual cloths with the forehead protector hidden slightly by the boys black hair. He was leaning casually on the bridge looking the other way. Naruto walked up onto the wooden bridge, the noise made Sasuke look at him with those dark mysterious eyes which Naruto, for some reason, would always get lost in. Those eyes, they looked cold and dark, a lot like Sasuke's personality but behind those was a child who had lost everything dear to them. The pain of losing your family must have been awful for the young Uchiha. Naruto had a little idea of what it was like but he could never understand the full existent of the suffering and horror that he felt that day.

"Your late, Dobe."

"Shut up teme! Try telling that to Kakashi!"

Sasuke made his classical 'Hmph' grunt at Naruto reaction. The two boys always picked a fight with each other even though, deep down, they were the closest of friends.

"Where's Sakura-Chan by the way? Is she late too?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No, she's fallen ill."

"Oh."

Naruto felt a little down that he wouldn't be able to talk to his crush Sakura. Even if he did talk to her she might just hit him. Naruto cringed at the thought of a black eye and a bleeding nose. Just then Kakashi landed on the metal edge of the bridge next to Sasuke, kneeling down holding his love book, reading it intrigued by the next revolution in the story.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Naruto

"What's your excuse this time?" Sasuke questioned his teacher. Kakashi always made up an excuse as to why he was late. Most of the time they were unbelievable and ridicules and always used to annoy his students.

"Well…." Kakashi brought his gloved hand to his concealed chin, closing his eyes and thought hard.

"I saw a rare fish that had washed up on the shore and I just had to save it by bringing it back to water."

"THAT'S A LIE" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison whilst pointing at their teacher. Kakashi sighed happily at his students. Sasuke went back to his mutual stand, folding his arms, leaning on his left foot, Naruto did the same.

"Well students we have a very important mission today." Kakashi voice depended into a serious tone. The two young ninjas knew when Kakashi spoke in that tone, he wasn't joking.

"A young girl from our village has been missing for 5 days. Her name is Kita and she is 12 years of age so she is very venerable. She has long brown hair and yellow eyes. She is a very important child so if you see her, bring her back to the village straight away."

Both boys nodded.

"Ok, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The large, wooden gates opened widely for all three ninjas to exit the village. They opened with a mighty creak and stopped with a large bang. The three ninjas walked outside the gates, the sand crunching underneath their feet. They walked along the same path they would always walk, but Naruto was a little confused. Where was this girl? Who was she? Why is she so important?

Naruto walked casually with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, enjoying the freedom of the outdoors, he loved hearing the birds singing and the wind gently caressing his face. But still, he was very worried about this girl. Naruto was always worried about people on his missions, that's just the way he was. Even if they were a stranger, someone he didn't even know, he would still class them as a friend and help out. Unlike Sasuke who only went on missions to get stronger and enhance his skills. He could be such a jerk sometimes. Naruto opened one eye taking a glance at the young ninja walking beside him. His hands were placed firmly in his pockets; his head was slightly down and his eyes were also closed. Naruto was always annoyed with him, how he mocked his strength, called him an idiot. Deep down he just wanted them to get along. They did sometimes but because Sasuke was such a dick, their personalities always clash. He doesn't mean to annoy Sasuke, he just wants them to be friends, true friends but of course he would never admit that openly to him. It would be way too embarrassing.

Naruto tried to keep Sasuke off his mind and focused back on the mission.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei was a few steps ahead, being cautious but still enjoying the day all the same.

"Where are we going to find this girl?"

Sasuke sniggered quietly at the idiot's question. How can someone be so stupid? Only Naruto could possibly be that dumb. Sasuke suppressed his laughter as not to start a fight and he was also intrigued by the Dobe's curiosity. Kakashi-sensei stopped walking causing the other two ninjas to stop. The older teacher turned around to face both kids, looking at Naruto with a smile in his one exposed eye.

"Well this girl is lost so we don't know where she is."

Naruto realised his stupidity and blushed a light pink, gawking in the process. Sasuke sniggered again at the idiot's face but this time, it was louder than expected and Naruto heard him. The whiskered ninja turned to the Uchiha child and gave him a deadly glare. That look would probably make anyone else quiver in fear but Sasuke didn't even flinch. Naruto seriously hated that punk, who does he think he is!? Naruto kept his stare locked onto the others black orbs. Just then red seeped over those raven eyes. Sasuke blinked briefly and opened his eyes to reveal the trademark Uchiha gift, the Sharingan. Kakashi-sensei was watching the boys carefully, observing the actions of the two students. If he wanted to he would stop them straight away but he wanted to test the two. He wanted to see if they could suppress their anger for each other and actually, step back and concentrate on the mission instead of wanting to rip at each other's throats.

Naruto looked at those eyes, they were like a gateway to hell. He could see the fire burn dangerously behind those eyes. Hatred, anger, hurt. All those emotions were hidden behind away, out of sight from the outside world. Naruto could totally kick his butt; he could use the Kyuubi's power and beat him up until he begged him to stop! But Naruto didn't want to, he wanted to save his energy for the mission and for once, not end up fighting Sasuke. Naruto's eyes softened, his face smoothed out. He sighed heavily and turned away from his rival and continued walking. Sasuke was in shock. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he start fighting? Sasuke was a little disappointed; he always liked to scrap around with Naruto. Just then Sasuke realised he had been _expecting _it. The Sharingan subsided and disappeared. Why? Did he want to fight? Sasuke blushed a deep crimson. Naruto was actually mature for a change, and he wasn't.

Naruto walked past his teacher but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, Naruto. I am happy you did that." Kakashi-sensei was referring to Naruto backing down. He expected a scrap between the two but was just as surprised as Sasuke at the hyperactive ninja's reaction. He was happy, happy that Naruto used his brain instead of his fists for a change. Naruto smiled and continued to walk, he felt proud of himself for making that decision.

"Shall we continue Sasuke?" The elder teacher asked

"Yeah…."

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and followed the two ninjas in front.


End file.
